


**The Unremarkable Boy**

by GirlieX29



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlieX29/pseuds/GirlieX29
Summary: What if Mulder and Scully had their second baby in 2008? Here’s my take on it





	**The Unremarkable Boy**

December 20th 2008 3:30pm

The Unremarkable house

Mulder and Scully are sitting on their porch swing, slowly rocking back and forth. It’s a few days before Christmas and the air is starting to turn cold. There is a nice breeze blowing as they are enjoying the last bits of sunshine. It is the calm before the proverbial storm.

“It’s about damn time he decides to come, he was due a week ago,” Scully chuckles. Mulder has his arm resting behind Scully as she leans into his side. Both of her hands rest on the vast expanse of her belly.

“Doing things on his terms already, it must be those Scully genes,” Mulder says, laughing. “You’re a real funny man, Mulder,” Scully says, elbowing him in the ribs.

“What can I say, Scully, I do what I can,” Mulder says laughing. “How long do you think we have before the baby makes his grand entrance, and speaking of the baby, does he have a name yet? We can’t honestly keep calling him ‘the baby’” Mulder says, patting Scully’s belly. 

“Uh...I don’t know, Mulder, somewhere between 4 and 12 hours from the onset of labor, since I’ve only had one real contraction so far...” “One Scully? What about all of those contractions last night, and the ones this morning? Do those not count?” Mulder interjects looking at her incredulously. “Mulder…” Scully sighs. “Those were all irregular, I wouldn’t consider those real labor contractions, those were more like prelabor contractions. So I’m leaning more towards the 12-hour timeline, although it could be more, could be less, and I was toying with the idea of Samuel” Scully says, closing her eyes.

“Scully, I wasn’t looking for the clinical response. From the books I’ve read, I know the average length. I was asking you based on how you are feeling, how long do you think?” Mulder asks, slight humor in his voice. He then adds, “Hmmm, Samuel. I like that, we can choose a middle name later. 

“Oh… that’s what you mean... I don’t know, Mulder, as I said, I’ve had ONE” Scully makes sure to put extra emphasis on the word one “real contraction… He still feels like he hasn’t dropped” Scully stops and sucks in a breath, and slowly breaths out before she continues. “I still feel..pretty...good...” Scully puffs out.

“Breathe, Scully, don’t try to talk, just focus on breathing through them,” he says, trying to get her to focus on him.

“Okay, two contractions. I can still talk through them Mulder, they aren’t that bad yet” Scully says taking a cleansing breath. “I honestly don’t think he’s going to be here anytime soon, that contraction wasn’t very strong, but definitely stronger than the first one I had,” Scully says rubbing her belly.

“We should be up walking, Scully,” Mulder says, freeing his arm and standing up to reach for her hands, helping her stand. 

“I have to admit Mulder, your knowledge of this process is surprising,” Scully says allowing Mulder to help her stand.

“Scully, I wasn’t going into this pregnancy blindly. When you were pregnant with William, I was clueless; scared and clueless. Not to mention uninformed, nervous and I’ve never felt so helpless, and useless before. I was determined to learn everything I could about pregnancy and childbirth the moment you told me this baby was coming.” Mulder says, wrapping Scully in his arms and kissing the top of her head. 

“I miss him, Mulder,” Scully cries suddenly leaning into Mulder’s chest.

“I know you do. I do too, but you made the right decision giving him up for adoption. You did it for his safety, we will be reunited someday,” Mulder soothes, rubbing Scully’s back.

“Do you really believe that?” Scully sniffs, asking Mulder.

“I do. One day we will be one big happy family, but until then let’s worry about this little boy,” Mulder says placing his hand on her belly and kissing her again.

“I want to walk now,” Scully says suddenly, pulling back from Mulder's embrace, taking his hand and leading the way.

Mulder pulls out his phone and notices the time is 4 pm as they start to walk the path they created that runs along their property line. Scully sees Mulder check his phone. “What time is it now Mulder?” Scully whispers.

“It’s just after 4 pm. I’m just keeping track of time, Scully,” Mulder says, rubbing her back.

“I know,” she whispers. He hears her sniff and he stops walking to turn her so she’s facing him. He uses his finger to lift her chin so he can see her face. Her eyes are closed, as her bottom lip trembles and tears stream down her cheeks. 

“Scully, why the tears, what’s wrong?” He says, gently kissing her forehead.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine. Stupid hormones,” she mumbles, but Mulder isn’t going to let it go.

“Scully.. talk to me,” he pleads, gently moving some hair out of her eyes.

She exhales deeply before she speaks.

“Mulder, it’s nothing I promise, it’s just... I’m so glad you are here with me. You are just so amazing, I just...” Scully trails off, tears begging to fall again and burying her head in his chest.

“Scully..” he says, not finding anything more adequate to say.

“Shhhh honey, it’s okay,” Mulder soothes, rubbing her back as he hears her breathing slowly return to normal and doesn’t feel any more tears falling.

“C’mon Scully, let’s continue walking,” Mulder insists, leading the way. He keeps her hand in his his as they slowly walk along the trail. Every so often he brings their joined hands to his mouth kissing the back of her hand. Scully turns and smiles at him when he does. They’ve been walking for several hours when the snow starts to softly fall.

“Look Mulder, the first snow of the season, isn’t it beautiful?” Scully asks, catching snowflakes in her open palm.

“It is, and I think the snow is trying to tell us to go inside. I think we should listen,” Mulder whispers, trying to direct Scully toward the house. They make it most of the way back to the house when Scully stops suddenly, gripping Mulder's hand tighter and dropping to a squat. 

“Scully… is it time to leave for the hospital? You aren’t pushing, are you?” Mulder asks, trying to keep his voice calm.

“No… not time yet…” she says, trying to catch her breath. Scully rides out the rest of the contraction in a squatting position. When it eases up, Mulder helps her to stand.

“We should really start timing these contractions, Mulder, that was a pretty strong one,” Scully says while rubbing her belly.

“Doctor Dixon did say to come to the hospital when the contractions are 10 minutes apart or if your water breaks, right?” Mulder asks as they walk back towards the house, he has his hand of the small of her back rubbing it as they walk.

“Yeah,” Scully whispers both hands now on her belly.

They walk back to the house and stand on the porch, watching the snowfall. Mulder moves to stand behind Scully with his hands resting on her belly, her hands covering his.

“It’s a little after 7 now, Scully, are you hungry? We could go inside and see what we have to eat,” Mulder offers, kissing the top of her head.

“I’m not hungry Mulder. If you are, go in and find something. I’m going to go up and take a bath. Try and relax a little before we are forced to head to the hospital.”

“Okay, holler if you need me,” Mulder says, walking inside with Scully.

Scully walks up to the bathroom and runs the water for her bath, then goes back to the bedroom to undress while the tub fills up.

Mulder is downstairs going through the fridge looking for something to eat when he hears Scully scream his name from their bedroom. He slams the fridge door shut and runs up to the bedroom.

When he enters their bedroom, he sees a naked Scully facing away from him with her head down, gripping the sink. She’s breathing slowly in and out. He looks at his phone, making a note of the time as he makes his way to her and starts rubbing his hands up and down her back, whispering “that’s it, breathe,” until the contraction eases up. This contraction seems longer than the others have been. When the contraction is over, she turns to face him and he sees the sweat that has started to bead on her forehead, nose, and cheeks.

“Damn, Mulder..,” she whispers, still out of breath.

“You started to sweat a little with that one, did you still want to take a bath?” Mulder asks, wiping the hair out of her eyes. 

“No, but can you stand in the shower with me, I want to keep gravity on my side, and I think the warm water hitting my back will help the tightness that is there right now,” Scully says, leaning against Mulder's chest. 

“I Looked at my phone when I got up here as the contraction was happening and the time was 7:35 pm. I say we make that our starting point and go from there,” Mulder says as she leans against his chest.

“Sounds good to me, Mulder,” Scully mumbles against Mulder’s chest. 

“Here, Scully, I want you to sit on the toilet seat while the bathtub drains,” Mulder says, helping Scully sit down before he pulls the plug in the bathtub. 

While Scully is resting on the toilet seat, Mulder goes to their shower and turns it on. After turning on the water, Mulder gets himself undressed. He comes back to Scully and helps her stand. 

She rests on his chest as they sway back and forth until the water in the shower is warm enough to get in. He looks at his phone, noting the time is 7:45 pm before setting his phone down on the vanity and helping Scully into the shower. They get in and Mulder positions Scully so the warm water of the shower is hitting her back, they aren’t in the shower but a few minutes when Scully moans at the start of another contraction. 

“Mmmmmmmmm,” Scully moans as Mulder rubs her back and whispers, “12 minutes, Scully, breathe.” 

“I... wanna... stay... in the shower…..Mulder” She says as the contraction continues. “the... warm water... is helping…. my back,” Scully whispers as the contraction fades. 

“Sure, Scully, as long as it’s bringing you some relief, I’m all for it,” Mulder says, kissing Scully’s damp head. 

They stay in the shower until the hot water starts to run cool. Mulder reaches to turn off the shower when Scully moans and reaches for his hand and squeezes it. 

“Breathe, Scully, that one was about 10 minutes,” Mulder soothes rubbing slow circles in her back. 

“Mmmmm Mulder..” Scully moans. 

“One more contraction at 10 minutes and it will be time to head to the hospital. He’s almost here, Scully,” Mulder says with awe in his voice. Scully just nods while rubbing her belly. 

“Let’s get you out and ready to go, I would like to be ready to leave after the next contraction,” Mulder says, helping Scully out of the shower and drying her off. 

“Mulder…” Scully says exasperated rolling her eyes. 

“I can dry myself off, I’m not totally helpless.” 

“I know you are entirely capable, but I’m enjoying this, I love taking care of you,” Mulder says sweetly, kissing her forehead. 

“I know you do,” Scully whispers “It’s not going to be long before I’m relying on you completely to get through the contractions; so right now I want to do things I can still do myself. Can you grab me some underwear, a sports bra, my maternity sweats and one of your t-shirts please? so I can get dressed”, Scully says taking the towel from Mulder and drying her hair. 

“Okay, Scully I see where you are coming from, I’ll be right back,” Mulder says gently as he leaves the bathroom. Mulder is almost back to the bathroom when he hears Scully gasp.

“Mulder, I need you in here, my water just broke!” 

Mulder runs into the bathroom where he sees Scully in the middle of the bathroom, hands on her belly and standing in a puddle. 

“Let’s get you dressed so we can head to the hospital,” Mulder says gently helping Scully step over the puddle and into the bedroom. He walks her over to the bed and dries her off before he helps her dress. 

“He dropped down a lot when my water broke Mulder. It’s hard for me to walk now, there is so much pressure in my back and hips,” Scully whines. 

“It’s gonna be okay Scully, we’ll head to the hospital shortly. I’ll carry you to the car if I have to.” Mulder says, gently kissing Scully’s lips. 

Mulder helps Scully dress, then gets himself dressed. “Do you want me to carry you, or do you want to try and walk?” Mulder asks Scully, concern heavy in his voice. 

“I want to try and walk I think, but it’s gonna be slow,” Scully whispers. Scully grabs his hand and starts the slow walk out of the bedroom and down the hall. They make it to the top of the stairs when another contraction starts. 

“Oooooooooo!!!!!” Scully moans while leaning over the railing. 

“Breathe, Scully, nice and slow,” Mulder soothes as he digs his thumbs into the area between her hips. 

“Okay, Mulder, let's go,” Scully says, already sounding tired. 

“You lead the way Scully, everything is at your pace, I’m just here for support,” Mulder whispers.  
They make it to the bottom of the stairs without another contraction. “Do you want to lean over the back of the couch? Is your back still bothering you?” Mulder asks, concerned. 

“Yeah, it is. I’m liking this new version of you, Mulder. Google may not be good for you, but reading sure is,” Scully says, chuckling a little. 

Mulder helps Scully over to the couch when another contraction starts. “Oh my god…uuuuuhhhhhhh,” Scully moans, leaning on her forearms on the back of the couch while swaying her hips back and forth. 

“Breathe Scully. Breathe, you are doing amazing,” Mulder coaches. Once the contraction is over, Mulder is more than ready to leave for the hospital. 

“Okay, Scully, I’m going to put everything in the car, and get it ready. Then I’ll come back and get you,” Mulder says gently, leaving Scully leaning on her forearms on the back of the couch, breathing slowly in and out. 

Mulder grabs a few final things and sets them by the door before grabbing the keys and heading outside. Before long he’s coming back to Scully’s side wearing his panic face. 

“Mulder… what?” Scully asks, panicking 

“We can’t leave here, Scully,” Mulder says softly.

“What, Mulder...why not. We have to get to the hospital, he’s not gonna wait,” Scully says, whining. 

“Scully, we are snowed in, there is no way we can safely make it to the hospital, I’m not putting either of you at risk,” Mulder says rubbing Scully’s belly.

“Mulder…” Scully starts but is cut off by a contraction. 

“Breathe, don’t tense your body. Wiggle your toes, Scully,” Mulder coaches. 

Scully leans heavily on Mulder as the contraction eases up. 

“What was with the toe wiggling Mulder? That actually helped,” Scully says, looking up at Mulder with an eyebrow raised. 

“It was one of the relaxation techniques in those labor and childbirth books I’ve been reading,” Mulder says proudly of himself. 

“Well, Mulder looks like you are going have to put all of this new knowledge you have to work,” Scully says, looking down at her belly. 

“Yeah” Mulder whispers. “Scully, I know this isn’t ideal or what we had planned, but I feel this is the safest option,” Mulder says, going back to the door and locking it. “I’m going to get a fire started just In case the power goes out, we will still have light and heat.” 

Scully just nods, leaning over the couch to stretch her back. Mulder manages to get a fire started rather quickly. “Start fire, check,” Mulder jokes as he walks back to Scully’s side. 

“How are you feeling, Scully?” He asks gently, massaging her back. 

“Hmmm, that feels nice. I feel good actually, Mulder. A little nervous, but good overall. Ready to hold him in my arms already,” Scully says in a voice just above a whisper. 

“Where do you want to have him?” Mulder asks, continuing his massage. 

“I don’t know Mulder, maybe in front of the couch on a blanket? I was gonna give birth using the squat bar at the hospital, but...” Scully stops mid-sentence as her body is wracked by another contraction.

“Oooooooo….. mmmmmmmm…… Mulder pressure…” Scully gasps out. 

“Okay, breathe Scully, what do you want me to do?” Mulder panics. All of the knowledge he’s acquired suddenly fails him. 

“Mulder… call… Monica…” Scully manages to get out through clenched teeth. 

“Right! Calling Monica,” Mulder says, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and dialing Monica.  
He places the call on speaker so he can still hear her, but concentrate on Scully. 

“Hey Mulder, what’s up?” Monica’s voice echoes through the speakerphone. Before Mulder can speak, Scully blurts out 

“He’s coming, Monica! The baby is coming and we are snowed in!” 

“Oh my God, Dana, what do you need from me? How can I help?” She says, panicking. 

“Monica I need you to walk through me this birth, I know you are a doula now. I need all the help I can get!” Mulder says, trying to calm his nerves. 

“My water has already broken, he’s dropped and I’m feeling pressure with the contractions, ohhhh goddddd, here comes another one!” Scully moans. 

“Breathe, Scully, breathe” Mulder coaches. 

“You are going to need to check her dilation. You need to help her lie down before you do this,” Monica instructs through the phone. 

“Okay Scully, let me put this blanket down in front of the couch so you can lay on it.” Mulder says quickly placing the blanket on the ground and returning to Scully’s side. 

“I don’t want to lie down Mulder. I wanna be on my hands and knees,” Scully pants out. 

“That’s fine. You can check her that way too, Mulder,” Monica reassures him. 

“Okay, Mulder are you ready?” Monica asks. Before Mulder can check Scully’s dilation, she has another contraction. 

“Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh….Mulder, I need to push. You need to check me,” Scully whimpers in frustration. 

“Wow okay, this is happening fast,” Mulder says a little nervously. 

“Mulder, what do you see, or feel?” Monica interjects through the phone, trying to calm them both. 

Mulder lifts the blanket and looks down between Scully’s legs where he sees a little sliver of the baby’s head peeking out of Scully’s opening. The purplish-red of his son's head is in stark contrast to the reddish pink of Scully’s skin. 

“Oh my God, he’s crowning, his head is right here!” Mulder says in awe. 

“Ohhh thank god!!” Scully cries with relief. 

“Okay Dana, this is it! Time to start pushing with your contractions. Mulder, you are just going to be a coach right now. Let me know when his head is out,” Monica says excitedly. 

“C’mon Scully, you can do this!! Breathe honey,” Mulder coaches from Scully’s feet. 

“Mulder…” Scully whimpers.

“You are doing it, Scully. Keep breathing...as long as you feel the urge to push, do it,” Mulder coaches. 

“Mulder, I think he’s stuck, he’s not coming out,” Scully cries, panicking. 

“Dana, it’s Monica, he’s not stuck, he’s coming,” Monica soothes through the phone. 

“Scully, he’s coming, push when the next contraction comes, I promise you he’s not stuck..” Mulder soothes. 

“Uuuuhhhhhh another one is starting!!!” Scully moans. 

“Push now Scully, push!” Mulder coaches. 

“He’s coming, he’s coming!” Mulder says excitedly seeing a little more of the babies scalp. “Aaahhhhhh!!! It’s burning!!! It’s burning!!!” Scully screams. 

“His forehead is out…I see his eyes…. Push Scully!... now his nose… keep pushing!! You are doing great!!” Mulder chants excitedly. 

“Aaaaahhhhhh I can’t!! IT BURNS!!!!” Scully screams as the head pops out. 

“Scully stop pushing! His head is out, I’m feeling for the cord, let me clean his nose and mouth out. Monica, his head is out, what next!” Mulder says nervously through the phone.

“Mulder, if there is no cord around the neck and you’ve already cleaned his nose and mouth, you have the shoulders left and he should slide right out,” Monica says.

“You ready to finish this up, Scully? He’s almost here, one or two more pushes!” Mulder coaches excitedly. It’s not long before another contraction hits and Scully is pushing again. 

“Oooohhhhhh Gggggggoooooddddd!!!” Scully groans as she pushes and gasps as first one shoulder, then he slowly rotates bringing out the other shoulder before he tumbles into the blanket Mulder is holding up.

“Aaannnnndddddd he’s out,” Mulder cheers. 

“Yay!!! I’m so happy for you guys!” Monica gushes through the phone. 

“I’m going to try to make my way to you guys, I wanna see the new little man!” Monica says excitedly. 

“I’ll keep you guys on the phone though in case you need anything,” Monica adds. 

“Mulder, a baseball reference? Really?” Scully says, trying to feign annoyance. 

Mulder helps Scully turn over so she’s lying on her back and places their newborn son on her chest. He grabs a blanket off the couch so she can cover the baby with it and to keep him warm before he goes to grab something to tie off and cut the cord. 

“I’m gonna tie off the cord so I can cut it, Scully. First is 3 inches from his belly then 3 inches from the first one, right?” Mulder asks. 

“Yeah, Mulder that’s right. After that, you can just cut it. We won’t feel a thing, there are no nerves in it,” Scully says still somewhat breathlessly reassuring Mulder that they will feel no pain. 

“I’m gonna try to get him nursing. That will help the placenta come out. You are going to knead my belly to help it...it’s not a pleasant experience, but it needs to be done,” Scully explains as she offers their tiny son her breast for the first time. It only takes him a minute to latch on and suck greedily. His little grunts of contentment fill the room. Scully gasps as he nurses. 

“Scully..” Mulder asks, concerned. 

“It’s okay, Mulder, my nipples are really sensitive, and the contractions have started again to expel the placenta,” Scully tries to reassure Mulder. 

“Mulder I need you to knead my belly. I need to deliver the placenta, so the bleeding stops,” Scully says, groaning. 

“Okay, give me a little push Scully,” Mulder says gently. With one push, the placenta slides out. 

“How does it look, Mulder?” Monica chimes in. 

“Uh, I don’t know how it’s supposed to look Monica,” Mulder says nervously. 

“Does it look like a complete pouch with a hole in it?” Monica asks. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s what it looks like,” Mulder says, relieved. 

“Just place it in a plastic bin out of the way, and I’ll double check it when I get there,” Monica says. 

“Monica you might not be able to get to us, we were snowed in...we couldn’t get out.” Scully reminds her. 

“Don’t you worry about how I get there, I’ll make it happen. I’m going to let you go for now, and we’ll talk more when I arrive,” Monica reassures 

“Okay, thanks for all your help, see you soon!” Mulder says, ending the call. His attention is now solely on Scully and their newborn son. 

“He sure is a hungry little guy,” Mulder chuckles touching his son's cheek. 

“Getting born really wears you out,” Scully says softly. 

“Okay, little man, I think it’s time to move you to the other side,” Scully croons as she puts her pinky finger in his mouth to break the seal. He starts to cry in anger at the loss until he latches on again and continues to nurse contentedly. 

“Let me check your bleeding, Scully,” Mulder says, going to her feet and lifting the blanket to check her. After a few moments, he says “looks like the bleeding has tapered off significantly, you might have torn, but I can’t quite tell. We should really get you cleaned up and in bed. You’ll be much more comfortable than you are right now on this hard floor,” Mulder says rubbing her leg and lowering the blanket. 

“Mulder, look… he’s fallen asleep,” Scully says softly. 

“I see that he must be milk drunk,” Mulder chuckles. 

“As hard as this floor is, I don’t want to move and wake him. He looks so peaceful,” Scully says, looking down at their sleeping son. 

“We are going to need to wake him and diaper him though or we are going to be sorry,” Scully whispers. 

“Here let me take him, I’ll get him all cleaned up, diapered and dressed. I’ll lay him in the bassinet in our bedroom and I’ll come back down and get you,” Mulder suggests, kissing Scully on the forehead then reaching for their son. He mewls a little at the loss of contact, but Mulder holds him against his chest and hums to him as he falls back asleep. Scully watches them walk away from her until they are out of view.

It’s not long and Mulder has returned. “Now it’s your turn,” he says wagging his eyebrows. 

“Oh, Mulder,” Scully whispers. 

“I’m going to be as gentle as I can,” Mulder says as he bends over and lifts her into his embrace. 

She moans anyway at the movement and he softly whispers, “sorry”, 

“S’okay, Mulder it can’t be avoided,” she says, trying to reassure him. 

They make it up the stairs and to the bathroom where he gently sets her down on the toilet seat while he turns the shower on. 

“I don’t think I can stand on my own, Mulder. Can you hold me and wash me?” Scully whispers. 

“Of course! I love you, Scully,” he says before kissing her lips. 

“I love you too, Mulder,” she mumbles against him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always the characters are not mine  
> No copyright infringement intended


End file.
